


Warm Jelly

by ukulele_sloth



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad, jelly - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_sloth/pseuds/ukulele_sloth
Summary: I have been craving warm jelly for about 9 months. I have no reason to but I just want something that tastes like jelly, has the consistency of jelly, but is warm. I was complaining to my English teacher about it and he told me to write something. So I did?





	Warm Jelly

Reach for the stars, then at least if you fail you’ll still reach the moon. An old age adage disclosed to us by those who raise us, care for us, inspire us to be our best selves, but set us up for failure. What if our wants and dreams will always be out of our reach? Unreachable with our marshmallow arms and jam covered fingers, and our scar covered arms with painted on nails.  
  
A craving never being fulfilled. Our stomachs brimming with notions from prior generations of how to live a life worth living. There’s no use ruining your future with debt if you’re just going to drop out pregnant and have a pitiful existence in a wooden slatted, paint peeling, overpriced shack, with an overgrown useless-unless-you-weed-it garden.   
  
What if my role-model isn’t my parent or an adult? But a girl that’d I’d known since second year. A girl who doesn’t eat unless she’s reminded. A girl who glances away from her reflection, limiting any chance of locking eyes with her enemy. A girl who, despite her life being as positive as a seaman filled submarine sinking to the bottom of the sea, stays afloat.   
  
Craving an unattainable goal.   
  
Craving warm jelly.   
  
Gelatin, the visco-elastic party treat for tots, the spineless mass. When taken out of its chilly abode, it loses its shape. Craving warm jelly is a craving that will never be fulfilled. A goal in life I will never achieve.   
  
A bowl left empty. 


End file.
